Miroir
by Sarah Fortune
Summary: " Parfois, lorsqu'elle se changeait, elle oubliait de cacher le miroir de sa chambre et malencontreusement, elle regardait son double dans ce miroir. Erreur fatale." One-shot.


**Musique utilisé lors de l'écriture : Damien Rice - 9 crimes**

* * *

 **Miroir**.

\- _Tu n'as jamais de miroir sur toi_ ?

\- _Tu ne veux pas utiliser mon miroir_ ?

\- _Tu vois avec ton portable_ ? _Tu vas te crever l'œil avec ton crayon_ !

Voilà les questions qu'elle entendait tous les jours. Chaque jour. C'était devenu une routine.

Miroir. Glace. Reflet.

\- _Hinata, tu évites à ce point les miroirs_ ? _Pourquoi_ ?

\- _Parce que je vois un monstre_.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait dit à Kiba.

A chaque fois qu'elle en regardait un, elle le voyait, ce monstre qui hantait ses cauchemars. Alors pour l'éviter, elle avait ses petites techniques. Elle ne se maquillait pas beaucoup, juste un coup de khôl, elle ne restait pas plus d'une minute devant ces glaces, pour éviter de rester trop longtemps à le fixer, lui, ce monstre.

\- _Un monstre_ ? Avait demandé Kiba.

\- _Oui. Il se nomme « La Chose » parce que c'est une fille_.

- _Comment est-elle_?

\- _Horrible_.

- _Vraiment_? _A ce point_ ?

 _\- Mais oui, tu l'as connais Kiba_. _Cette chose_.

 _\- Hinata… Qui est-ce_ ?

Parfois, lorsqu'elle se changeait, elle oubliait de cacher le miroir de sa chambre et malencontreusement, elle regardait son double dans ce miroir.

Le regard attiré inévitablement par cette deuxième réalité, elle se plantait devant, droite, les bras le long de son corps, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements épousant ses formes généreuses.

Une seconde se transformait en une dizaine, la dizaine en vingtaine, jusqu'à faire la minute.

Erreur fatale.

Elle avait dépassé la minute.

Le reflet changea. La peau laiteuse de la jeune femme s'assombrit à des endroits, comme si une mystérieuse maladie venait la ronger, montant doucement sur elle et assombrir sa peau. De ses épaules, un liquide noirâtre coula doucement le long de ses bras, rajoutant une couche de saleté sur elle. Ses cheveux ébène n'avaient plus leur reflet bleuté, il semblait coller à sa peau. Un de ses seins s'agrandit et l'autre devint minuscule, tout deux pendaient à travers le soutif, ils fripaient, la peau devenant rêche et pelant. Les os de son corps ressortaient malgré l'imposante graisse au ventre qui fit son apparition ainsi que sur ses cuisses. Des plaques rouges et noires s'étaient installées sur ses jambes, sa peau aussi dure que du bois, de la saleté, encore. Ses ongles avaient changés de teinte aussi, passant vers le marron écaillé. Ses doigts s'étaient allongés, amaigris pendant que ses pommes de main, elles, grossirent. Son cou devint fin. Ses os ressortaient, semblant devenir coupant. Son visage s'allongea lentement. Sa peau devenait noirâtre, ses lèvres grossissaient et elle pouvait apercevoir ses dents dans sa bouche, remplis de caries. Son nez était resté le même, à une exception près : sa narine droite avait grossit tendit que l'autre était collé, presque inexistante. Et ses yeux avaient changés de couleur. Celui de droite devint aussi noir que son âme et celui de gauche lui faisait mal, il brillait d'un rouge écarlate.

Elle posait sa main sur sa tête et faisait un pas sur le côté, et tout disparaissait. Elle était redevenue humaine. Sa véritable forme avait cessé de se montrer. Elle allait pouvoir la garder au fond d'elle une fois de plus.

\- _Hinata… Qui est-ce_ ?

\- _La Chose, c'est moi_.

* * *

Re !

Voilà, je voulais traiter d'un sujet très important pour moi car il me concerne particulièrement : la dysmorphophobie.

Pour faire simple, c'est un trouble qui ne touche pas grand monde (2% de la population il me semble) et j'en fais partie. Si j'ai écris ça, c'est parce que mon meilleur ami m'a conseillé de le faire car je ne trouvais pas les mots à l'oral, ou si, mais il savait que je replongerai en parlant. Alors je poste ce petit témoignage, pour montrer ce que ça fait d'être dans la peau d'une de ces personnes et, qui sait, poser justement un mot et une définition à certaines personnes qui pourraient (tristement) se reconnaitre.

Je ne dis pas qu'on se voit tous comme ça, non, il y a autant de signes que de personne, je dis juste que nous ne nous voyons pas comme les autres nous voient. Et cela entraine des conséquences assez importante.

La dysmorphophobie ne vient pas comme ça, il y a un déclencheur, donc si vous voulez d'autres info', y'a Wikipédia.

MAIS BREF ! C'est le deuxième one-shot que je poste dans la même journée dis donc ! Et c'est encore avec Hinata ! Je la voyais plus elle que Sakura ou encore Ino. Hinata se cache derrière ses vêtements, alors je me suis un peu vu en elle.

Mais j'aurais pu aussi mettre Deidara, mais ça me tuais de voir mon Deidara souffrir (snif).

Voilà voilà, vos réactions ? :3

 **Den'**.


End file.
